Anara Aitmukhambetova
Анара Айтмұхамбетовa Nikelkaj This character is roleplayed by Kira Take risks: if you win, you will be happy; if you lose, you will be wise. - Author Unknown Quick Info Biography My name is Anara - Anara Bibigul Aitmukhambetova. Let's just stick with Anara. It means pomegranate. Annesi's name is Aiday, that means moon child, she is a Half-Blood Kyrgyz witch. Babası, his name is Timur that means iron, he is a Half-Blood Kazakh Wizard. They met when annesi was a teenager, when her family, our family left the Terskey Alatau mountains in the Issyk Kul Province headed toward Moldova. She met babası, Timur, while they were staying in Orda (Kyzylorda). Annesi didn't want to leave him and finish the trek to Vulcănești. My Annesi didn't want to go to Gagauzia, Moldova, she wanted to stay in West Kazakhstan with my babası. She did, until dede came. He dragged her all way to Moldova, kicking and screaming. That is what they say in the stories. Early Life Vulcănești is where I grew up with dede, my grandfather Aibek. I was born in the Terskey Alatau mountains like annesi was, like my dedesi were. Since I was born and dede does not allow my annesi to see babası during his lifetime, I have to see babası secretly, if I see him at all. He's moved from Orda to Odessa Oblast, southwest Ukraine. He is closer than dede knows he is. My family is kind of shattered, everything in my home life is in factions. Annesi's side, dede's side, and my babası's side. It works for me, having to lead three different lives means that I get to learn more than everyone else does. I'm not a genius, my I.Q. isn't off the charts. Sometimes, I know what you don't. EESM Life EESM is a tough school, I mean it is full of rejects from all the other magical schools. If someone tells you otherwise they are lying. I don't know the back story of every student that has ever attended. I do know most us have issues, and not little chips on our shoulders but major problems. They show through even when we try to hide them. If we're trying, we're lying. Don't get me wrong, school isn't just a labyrinth of death. There are some good people mixed in with the crazy ones. Sometimes, the good ones are the crazy ones. Personality I am secretive, and some people have called me a "little brat" more than once. For a few years I thought that küçük velet was my name. I am not a brat, I am actually deceptively loving I show it in very unique ways. I like to take things, not to keep them. I don't want to steal from you. I just want to see if you, and other people notice anything was missing. Another thing I love to do that most people don't like is eavesdrop, and I am good at it. I am little so I can sneak around, and not necessarily need to squeeze into places that I do not belong in. I have heard so many things this way. Things I didn't want to know, things I didn't need to know. Some things I pretend that I never heard to begin with. Appearance I am little. I already told you that, A few times. I know. I will probably always be little, so I thought I would remind you. My skin is milk chocolaty brown skin. I have brown/black hair, very similar to annesi, mine is kinky, and curly. I have my babası's face, his eyes, his nose, and his mouth. Sometimes annesi just stares at me, or him. When I ask her why she always say the same thing. Sen aynı görünüyor. Magical abilities and skills Transfiguration, and Herbology I am best at Transfiguration, babası has been teaching me conjuration since I was about seven. I love to conjure the elements. Well, fire, and water mostly. Ice too, on occasion but not wind I can't seem to figure out air. Dede teaches me Transfiguration at home, but he didn't start until I was about eleven. He is really boring. Annesi, and I practice Herbology together. As you could have guessed she is an Herbologist. The best one I know. :When I was a lot littler than I am now, babası was teaching me to conjure fire with one of his old wands. I couldn't get it right. I was probably still too young but I was able to make sparks shoot out of the wand. They weren't red, and they didn't feel warm so they couldn't have been fire. They were sort of glittery, and they looked like fireworks. Relationships Etymology Anara Анара (Kazakh, Kyrgyz) is a female name a variation of the name Anargul. Anara means "pomegranate" in Kazakh and Kyrgyz, ultimately from Persian. In Spanish it means wanderer. Bibigul Бибигуль (Kazakh) is a female name meaning "nightingale". Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:May Birthday Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Nikelkaj Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Students Category:Fourth Years Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Turkish Category:Kazakh Category:Left Handed Category:Born in Kyrgyzstan Category:Aitmukhambetov Family